The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently, most mobile devices are preconfigured with many different network connection parameters, including a timeout value. A timeout value defines an amount of time that a mobile device will wait for a response to a network operation before timing out the network operation. For example, the mobile device may be configured to wait one and a half seconds for a response to a network operation before retransmitting the request or taking another action. When the mobile device does not receive a response to a network operation, the mobile device assumes that either the network operation or a response thereto was lost in transmission or otherwise corrupted.
One issue with selecting a timeout value for a mobile device (or any network device) is selecting a timeout value that reduces the amount of network operations that are erroneously timed out while at the same time reduces the amount of time that is spent by the mobile device waiting for a response before correctly timing out the network operation. For example, when the mobile device is configured with a timeout value that is relatively low, e.g., 0.25 seconds, a greater amount of network operations may be erroneously timed out by the mobile device. Conversely, if the mobile device is configured with a timeout value that is relatively high, e.g., 2.5 seconds, the mobile device may wait too long before timing out a network operation, which may result in noticeable delays to a user of the mobile device.